The present invention relates to a valve device and a method for operating at least two fluid valves using an actuator.
In public facilities or large private facilities, automatic water dispensing systems have provided numerous advantages including improved sanitation, water conservation, and reduced maintenance cost. Since numerous infectious diseases are transmitted by contact, public-health authorities have encouraged the public and mandated to food workers the exercise of proper hygiene including washing hands effectively. Effective hand washing has been made easier by automatic faucets. Automatic faucets typically include an object sensor that detects presence of an object, and an automatic valve that turns water on and off based on a signal from the sensor. If the water temperature in an automatic faucet is not in an optimal range, individuals tend to shorten their hand washing time. To obtain an optimal water temperature, a proper mixing ratio of hot and cold water and proper water actuation has to be achieved. Automatic faucets usually use an automatic valve that controls water flow after mixing.
There are numerous other applications in the chemical or food processing industries where there is a need to control fluid flow in multiple fluid lines by a single actuator.